


Thunderstorm Night

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil 6 [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Candles, Deepthroating, F/M, Getting Back Together, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Perfume, Porn with Feelings, Power Outage, Roses, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Sex, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An PWP reunion on a rainy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm Night

After he got off the plane and carry his bags, he suddenly heard thunder. It was dark, thundering and lighting, and pouring rain. He was worried about her, because when it was thunderstorming on a night time, she was afraid of the dark when power outages happens and gets scared. He comforts her on these days.

Anyway, when he saw the perfume shop, he got a idea. So he find many different perfumes of flowers, just before finally founded the perfect one. Then he went to the flower shop and brought red and pink roses. He even settled on scented candles.

He called a taxi, then 4 minutes later, the taxi arrived and he got in and told the driver to drive to his house.

Back at the house, she was watching the TV when thunder was heard, then all the sudden the power went out. She was very cold and need some warmth. So she went to the bathroom, took her clothes off, and got into the shower, turning the water on and feeling the water get on her.

The taxi arrived and he got out and went to the house. Then he went to the bedroom, noticing the power out. He pluck the rose petals out and spread them around the bed (including the sheets and under the sheets), the floor, and the furniture. Then he sprayed the entire room with the rose perfume she loved and set the scented candles on the dresser and others. His uniform was soaking wet, so he took off his uniform shirt, revealing his ripped muscles.

She was finally warm and got out the tub. She grabbed the towel and wrap it around her body and got out the bathroom and to her bedroom. Thunder was heard loudly, and she jumped. She opened the door and smelled the rose perfume.  Then she felt someone grabbed her and lifted her legs and pressed on her lower hips. She founded a match and lit the candle up.

"You're back!"

They suddenly make out. He roughly kiss her, making his tongue go to the throat. She pulled his pants down, leaving him naked. She grabbed the chocolate syrup and put the syrup on his cock, making him gasp in surprise. She put the tip of his cock to her mouth and licks the chocolate off. He felt her warm mouth and tongue teased the tip before sucking it. She heard his moans and starated deepthroated his cock, blobbing up and down. After a few minutes, he couldn't hold it and released his orgasm. She felt the hot cum flooded her mouth and swallows it.

"Get in the bed."

She got in the covers on the bed and so did he. He put his cock into her pussy and push it on the tip.

"So tight," he growled. "So perfect..."

He began thrusting in and out of her, covering his cock with a slick coating of her heat. Suddenly, he went faster and harder, making her forget the thunderstorm and the dark. She felt something, and she releases her orgasm. But he wasn't done; with just a few more thrusts and he also reaches his orgasm as he took her mouth once more and shot a powerful orgasm in a jet like stream of his hot cum into her. She couldn't help but sighed slightly as the warmth of his cum filled her.

After he was finished, he pulled out of her and cum flowed out of her. He was sleepy and told her that he loved her.

"Now can we sleep? Come on!"

"...."

She fell asleep after her orgasm and slept quietly. He grabbed her, entered back inside her, held her and fell asleep. They were slowly doing sleepy sex before finally asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all people! I don't own anything.


End file.
